Evocando viejos tiempos
by ReddyRivas
Summary: Una visita al departamento de Bradley (o quizás, también, a las recámaras del Príncipe de Camelot), hace a Colin (o, probablemente,a Merlin) recordar parte de su pasado mas lejano. Una especie de Modern!AU, MerthurSlash.


**Evocando los viejos tiempos.**

**Autora:** Reddy Rivas

**Pareja:** **Merthur** (ArthurxMerlin), y **Brolin** (BradleyxColin).

**Disclaimer: **Es obvio que Arthur y Merlin no me pertenecen, se los pedí prestados a la BBC... quiero aclarar que es un fanfic puramente Slash, y que se entrelazan las parejas de Arthur y Merlin, y las de Bradley y Colin", para hacer de ellas una sola pareja.

**Nota: **Este es el primer Merthur que escribí... A mis ojos (no sé si ponerlo así) no es uno de mis favoritos, pero mi meta era hacerlo llegar hasta esta página, con el único propósito de que alguien lo lea. Espero que disfruten de la lectura (espero críticas constructivas, y comentarios en general, si es posible).

* * *

_**Evocando los viejos tiempos**_

El timbre suena.

Bradley, con una toalla cubriendo su pubis, trota desde el baño hasta el vestíbulo.

Las gotas que destilan sus húmedos cabellos ruedan hasta estancarse en sus labios, rojos, inundándolos, y aportándoles un aspecto tanto apetecible como salvaje.

Sus dedos, ásperos y curtidos, apartan los cabellos que se pegan a los párpados, y a las estilizadas pestañas, sin dejarle ver.

Arrastra los pies hasta llegar a la puerta, y exhala un gemido en cuanto notifica que las cerámicas están frías.

-¿_Quién carajos es_?- se cuestiona, en un murmullo que araña sus propios oídos, y toma el pomo de la puerta, de un color verde esmeralda.

_Así es._

Ojos tan azules como el universo.

Grandes orejas, palidez fantasmal.

Una sonrisa que encandila.

_Por supuesto._

Damas y Caballeros, Colin Morgan, flacucho, y de pómulos prominentes, está parado allí.

Ninguno dice nada, hasta que el empapado anfitrión se harta del silencio vespertino, y susurra, con lentitud, burlón:

_"Hey, Dear Dollophead."_

Y entonces, el rubio ríe ante la cara de espanto de su colega, y lo toma por las muñecas- así, húmedo y _entoallado_ como está- y lo hace pasar a su departamento, tan juvenil y desordenado como su sonrisa.

Los ojos del irlandés acaparan ese gesto, y su corazón pide a gritos que le devuelvan ese último latido hurtado. Pero, lamentablemente, los corazones no están habilitados para pronunciar palabras humanas.

Por lo que Morgan se queja, entre carcajadas nerviosas-aquellas que son tan típicas de él- y remata con un afligido "_deja de hacerme bullying_", en un siseo, así, con su inglés cerrado y su tonada profunda, y áspera.

"_Oh, c'mon, Merlin_" sigue molestándolo el de cabellos resplandecientes, fingiendo la sonrisa de idiota que dibuja frente a las cámaras, haciendo que los recuerdos asalten violentamente a _Merlin digo_… Colin; y se ríe, y las carcajadas brotan a borbotones de sus labios; y niega con la cabeza.

El pecho de Bradley sigue húmedo y tibio. Las gotas que emana su ya no-tan-mojado cabello rubio ruedan, bailando sobre sus anchas costillas y sus marcados pectorales.

Los ojos del príncipe se convierten en estrellas fugaces, que atrapan la mirada de aquél sarcástico sirviente y la atesoran para toda la eternidad.

Y Colin lo observa con mucha atención, fijando su vista en aquella gota estancada en la comisura de los labios del rubio y único rey.

Bradley lo notifica y cuestiona, lentamente:

_"Why are ya lookin' at me like that?"_

El morocho se muerde el labio inferior. El aire se atasca en su garganta, y cierto impulso lo hace avanzar, deslizándose, como si flotara lánguidamente.

"No puedo soportarlo más"-susurra, con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas nunca emanadas y los pulmones reducidos a polvo- "No… no puedo… estoy harto de pretender que nada sucede"- y el inglés se le deforma, mientras continúa avanzando, con la mandíbula ligeramente tensa.

"¡¿Qué…?!"- farfulla Bradley, sin entender, retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared. Y si Merlin no conociera bien a Arthur diría que tiene miedo, que está totalmente aterrado por lo que puede llegar a pasar.

Aún así, sabiendo que la realidad y los hechos juegan en contra suyo, Colin susurra un inesperado…

_** "I really, really love you"**_

Y lo besa. Anexa sus labios a los del rubio, con cuidado. Los labios de Brad le saben a campos de fresa, a diamantes diarios, y a atardeceres tardíos, inmunes a toda adversidad.

Al principio, Pendragon trata de evitar aquella oleada de pasión que emana de los poros del mago. Pero luego cae en las finas redes que suponen para él los brazos de Emrys.

La mano fría y pálida del morocho acaricia con precisión el cuello de Mr. James, enredando lentamente sus falanges en la madeja de cabellos de oro que le crece en la nuca, mientras aprieta sus caderas contra las del ficticio idiota, como si esos fueran sus bornes.

Un gemido escapa de los labios del príncipe, y Colin aparta sus labios para pegarlos al cuello del Lord.

Pero esa "oleada de pasión" emitida por el muchacho ojos dorados no le basta a Bradley, cuya _boner _se puede percibir claramente desde el otro lado de la toalla. Intercambian posiciones, y ahora es Emrys quien se encuentra atrapado contra la pared de piedra. Y entonces, James es el predador y Morgan la presa.

"ah"- deja escapar el muchacho de magia reminiscente.

"acabas de gemir"- y esa no es una pregunta, si no una afirmación, que hace que el actor sonría y que todo lo prohibido y escondido se dibuje en su sonrisa.

Y a Bradley se le cae la toalla. Y Colin se quita la playera. Y luego las C_onverse_, las medias a rayas, y el _Levi's_ viejo, al que le tuvo que anexar parches como si fuesen rodilleras, pues estaba destrozado por caminar de rodillas por aquél patán real… Y deja que el príncipe juegue con el elástico de sus boxers, mientras baja, besándole el ombligo y el vientre, arrancándole los calzoncillos con los dientes, desesperado e infame, rozándole el pubis con los labios, arqueando el cuello, haciendo que uno de esos gritos-susurros que suplican un "no me dejes nunca" o un "te amo más de lo que Gwen algún día te amó" escape de las finas y gélidas fauces.

Colin curva su columna, mientras que con sus indescriptibles gemidos pide que lo ame más, más.

La pasión arrulla a los dos jóvenes, que se sienten otra vez en Pierrefonds,… en Camelot, en las recámaras del único y futuro rey- aunque fuese un imbécil y un inútil glorioso, valiente e inmortal- entrelazando suspiros, labios y piernas.

Porque un halo de reminiscencia los devuelve a la vida, siendo Merlin y Arthur, o Colin y Bradley; aunque ya no importa quienes sean, mientras están juntos.

Porque Bradley James notifica que en el pecho de Colin se alberga más de un corazón en cuanto, en una posición post-coital que le hace lucir exhausto, se recuesta sobre él. Parece que el irlandés no se cansa a pesar de los años que lleva esperando que Albion lo necesite, y lo besa suavemente, como si temiera volver a perderle, o que vuelva a desaparecer. Como si temiera que Arthur se vuelva de Cristal, y se rompiera al estrellarse contra su boca.

Y el príncipe lo envuelve entre sus largos brazos, mientras le susurra el infinito y el universo, recitándole versos incoherentes, sobre torpes hechiceros y herederos obstinados.

Los ojos del _Dragonlord_ brillan, mientras que su amado le contesta que le aprecia locamente, así, como está él. Y que si lo suyo es una locura, prefiere estar loco, demente, desquiciado.

Las puertas de las recámaras de la alteza se cierran suavemente… Gaius está buscando a su aprendiz… y no se imaginaba con qué se iba a encontrar.


End file.
